Naruto Gray Lines
by anthenamoon
Summary: at the age of 4 Naruto was supposed to die. But met the kyubi no kitsune who states that as Naruto is his host he can't let him die now can he? his life is changed forever as he walks the gray line in a world colored different shades of gray. now the question can he keep this world a secret to his precious people...
1. Chapter 0

Naruto Gray lines

Chapter 0

* * *

><p>Key<p>

"Hey baka why did you do that" ~ talking

'_How did I get into these situations again?' _~ thinking

"**Kit now is not the time to think about it!" **~ Biju/summon

'_**Maybe… one day' **_~ biju/summon

Sexy no jutsu ~ jutsus/ techniques

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><em>I remember…<em>

I was 4 playing in the forest behind my house…

kaa-san and tau-san was in the kitchen pre paring lunch…

I remember…

two strange guys came up behind me…

then all I saw was black…

_I remember…_

I woke up I was greeted by darkness …

Disorientated I heard

voices that filled the air words slightly muffled

I was scared I started to scream twist and kick….

_I remember…_

Something damp smothered me as I lost conscience…

I woke a second time I was greeted with blinding light…

My arms and legs tied to a wooden chair….

Voices came into focus…

"this is the brat" a gruff voice stated

"yah get the knife" wheezing voice stated

_I remember…_

A flash of red

Darkness claiming my vision

My eyes slowly closed

I remember…

Waking up in a sewer

Walking down hallways

Until I see a big room

_I remember…_

A reddish orange fox with red eyes and nine thrashing tails

"**well kit seems you're going to die"**

Smile lighting up his fox face

"**but seemingly that you're my new host I can't let you die huh?"**

A tail shot forward as it wrapped around me.

My eyes dropped shut

The last thing I heard

"**go to sleep kit you deserve it"**

_I remember…_

Shouting

"he's over here!"

"is he even alive?!"

"its been a week but he is finally found alive!"

"go call mr and mrs Namikaze- Uzumaki!"

"tell them we found their son alive!"

"right!"

I was picked up and carried to a car

My eyelids were heavy as I drifted off again

"**rest up kit training begins when you are well"**

This was the day I got my whisker marks…

This was the day my world view was shattered

This was the day my ignorance was stolen

This was the day I was kidnapped

This was the day I almost died

This was the day were my hands were covered in blood

This is the day I met Kurama

This is the day my world was just different shades of gray

This was the day that started it all

This was the day the bloody demon fox was born

This I the day I have started a double life

That day I was kidnaped and nearly killed

I remember

Never forgetting

My name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

* * *

><p><strong>And cut okay prolong done well this was an overview on how this all started next we will see a major timeskip into action so if you did not guess this is modern Un. With a twist this was semi inspired by <strong>**'Insanity' ****By: Shadow294 which is really good the storyline is entertaining and spins a new meaning on doppelgangers and dimensions. The character development and pov of Naruto and garra well its astonishing to see them stick to character with only a dash of oocness that shows you a different side of them. Anyway back on track sorry for those who are waiting for book of Shinobi and a second chance its just I have been really lazy with the chapters btw theres poll on my profile to see if you would like to see the other stories I am typing posted the story titles are on there and the progress made on them that I update sporadically so till next time meow meow!**


	2. Chapter 1 something is off

Naruto grey lines

Chapter 1 something is off!

* * *

><p>Key<p>

"I'm not Naruto"~ talking

'_bakas'_ ~ thinking

"**I respect you"~ **tailed beast/ summing talking

'_**now onto the tur…I mean training' ~**_tailed beast/ summon thinking

Shadow clone jutsu~jutsus

**Now the disclaimer!**

I don't own Naruto if I did we would know Sakura's parents

* * *

><p>In a dark crowded classroom both parents and students crowed around a mini stage in the front of the room.<p>

Nine kids sit in front of the stage sitting on the right was a boy with short messy brown hair dark brown eyes and red triangles on his cheeks wearing a furred jacket talking to a girl on the right with black hair with a blue hue cut himie style her pale pupil less eyes looking at her two forefingers that was pushed together a blush adore her face as she tried to hide in her jacket.

On the left of the brown haired boy was a spiky brown haired male with glasses and a high color coat was looking at a bug that had landed on his finger.

Sitting in front of the stage was a lanky boy his black hair in a spiky pineapple ponytail his eyes half way closed looking like he was going to take a nap on his right was a girl with long blond hair her blue eyes twitching as her hands tighten to fists. On the left of the boy was a big boned boy with swirls on his cheeks his short his messy light brown hair and black eyes was happily munching on chips.

Sitting on the left of the stage was a girl with long natural light pink hair her green eyes and talking animatedly to a boy with black hair that is styled like a ducks butt his coal black eyes was burning a hole through the stage his left eye barely twitching showing his attempt to hide his annoyance.

A voice calls out "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto" the voice belongs to a man with brown hair pulled into a short spiky ponytail with dark brown eyes and a scar over his nose.

Said boy sighed quietly his short spikey golden hair bouncing softly as his bright blue eyes darken slightly gave a fox like smile his whisker marks on his cheeks enhancing the smile. A black shirt with a dark orange jacket unzipped showing a necklace with a green crystal on it his black pants and shoes not making a sound as he walked on stage the room went quite.

"This is my poem it is called Grey lines

_In today's world, _

_It is painted in two colors,_

_Black and white,_

_It is either good or bad never both,_

_But this is not my world._

_My world is colored in different shades of gray_

_You walk on either the black line or the white line._

_I walk in-between on the gray line _

_Neither the hero nor villain neither sane nor insane _

_As I walk my chosen path twisting and turning sometimes crossing the black and white lines._

_Meeting people who share the same path as I,_

_This is my world, my world of grey"_

As Naruto finishes his poem thoughts were racing in some of the audiences heads.

'_Sochi why is your poem dark dattabane?'_

'_*sigh* why do I think that kidnapping had a role in it son?'_

'_Naruto-kun'_

'_Dobe?'_

'_Fox boy are you really happy go lucky as it seems?'_

'_Troublesome blond'_

'_*munch*that*munch*was*much*not *much* I *much* was *much* expecting'_

'_Naruto-baka trying to upstage Sasuke-kun'_

'_Naruto…was it a mask'_

'_Hmm that was interesting maybe there is more to you after all'_

_(Starting now I will be using their names cause it's to troublesome)_

"Thank you Naruto" Iruka says when the room was plunged into total darkness when the speaker came on.

"_this is a lockdown repeat this is a lockdown this is not a drill repeat this is not a drill ten unknown men in the school repeat ten unk-__***bang* **__hello testing" _a gravelly voice was heard _"the woman had an unfortunate accident we are here for the bloody demon fox give him to us or better yet we will search this school" _

"What are they talking about what is the bloody demon fox?" Shikamaru asks

"The better question is who he is Shikamaru now let wait them out" Iruka states

Time skip ten minutes later

Screams were heard screams that people could tell they were being murdered but death was drawn out.

When the door opened, a guy with short black hair and coal black eyes with a scar going over his left eye his black jacket covered with dried blood his jeans caked with fluids that bubbled softly his gray shoes caked with mud stood in the doorway eyes narrowed searching.

When they fell on somebody his eyes widened he opened his mouth when suddenly a red tail shoots out of the darkness behind him and grabbed his right arm another red tail wrapped around his left arm t more tails wrapped around his legs as he was tugged back violently his eyes widen in horror as he tries to claw his way from the tails but with a shout was dragged in the dark hallway when screams where heard.

***bang* *bang* *bang* **

Three shots ranged out when the screams suddenly creased. Total silence reigned in the air when two glowing red silted eyes appeared in the doorway appearing to be the size of a black bear a fox like outline was visible and sharp white teeth stained with fresh blood starred at them when the light flickered back on it was gone…

Iruka was first to gather his wits "does anyone have a cellphone to call the police?"

"I do" Minato stated as he punched in the number.

Time skip

"Well that was interesting I wonder about our field trip to the deserts of suna" Naruto mused as he laid down in his bed.

"I don't now kiddo we will see tomorrow now get to sleep " Minato says as he turned the lights off and left the room

'_That was close they almost found out hey Kurama do you think we will see Gaara and Shukaku on the trip?'_

"**Knowing them yup goodnight kit"**

'_Night Kurama'_

* * *

><p><strong>an cut that's chapter 1 everyone happy Halloween everyone check out my profile for a poll and more of my stories till next time meow meow!**


End file.
